Tabletop hockey games and the like have been in existence for some time. One of the original types of tabletop hockey game comprised of a convex playing surface with stationary player pieces strategically placed on the playing surface. The player pieces were made to move in a shooting motion by the pulling of a lever which caused all of the player pieces representing one team to move at one time. The player pieces were stationary other than for the slight rotation and did not simulate moving hockey players.
The next generation of tabletop hockey games comprised of individual player pieces which were caused to move in a linear fashion as well as to rotate about its own axis which simulated the movement of a hockey player and the shooting motion. Each of the player pieces were connected to a rod which were pushed or pulled to cause the linear movement and the rods were twisted in order to cause the shooting motion of the player pieces. The action in this type of game was greatly slowed due to the fact that there were five rods which had to be manipulated individually as well as a handle for the goalie. Movement from one rod to another as well as choosing the correct rod made the game difficult to play. Further, since the player pieces were connected directly to the rods, the player pieces could not be moved around corners and behind the net.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tabletop hockey game with only three control handles for the five player pieces and one goalie piece.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tabletop hockey game whereby a player piece is capable of moving around corners and behind the net.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a goalie piece with flexible legs which may extend outwardly.